No alimentar al mochi
by Selfless92
Summary: Hungría decide regalarle a Alemania una mascota Mochitalia, pero las cosas no son lo que parecen. Hay cosas que nadie puede explicarse.


**Pareja:** Alemania x Italia/Mochitalia (¿?)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece :D

Y para aclaraciones, el nombre no tiene nada que ver(¿?) baja inspiración LOL.

-¡Estoy en casa!- anuncio Alemania entrando a la casa a su hermano mayor. –Me iré directo a dormir, estoy agot… ¿Eh? ¡Prusia! ¡No limpiaste la casa como quedamos!-

-¡¿Eh? ¿La casa? ¿Cuándo? ¡Ah sí bruder(*), llegó este paquete a tu nombre!- Dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón con una caja pequeña en manos acercándose a Alemania.

-¡No me cambies el tema! … ¿Qué es eso? Yo no encargué nada, regrésalo y limpia este lugar- resignado se dirigió a las escaleras para por fin descansar.

-Pero seguramente es algunos de tus _juguetitos_- dijo con voz insinuante. –No tienes por qué avergonzarte con tu bruder ¡Jajaja!-

-¡¿Pero qué Scheiße(*) estás diciendo? ¡Dame eso!- regreso alterado y sonrojado para arrebatarle la caja al albino, seguido de subir sin decir una sola palabra más a su habitación.

"¿Qué será esto? ¿Será bueno abrirlo sin saber su contenido?" Era lo que pensaba Alemania mientras le daba vueltas y vueltas a la caja mientras estaba sentado en su cama ya casi listo para dormir, de repente la caja vibro un poco tomando de sorpresa al Alemán.

-¡¿Qué rayos?... eso no puede ser en serio un juguete… yo no pedí nada- susurro- será mejor que lo abra con cuidado.

El rubio procedió a abrir el paquete delicadamente, acción totalmente inútil pues recién abrió un poco la caja una bola blanca salto de golpe a la cara del alemán.

-¡Waaaaaaah! ¡¿Qué es esto?-

Se quito como pudo esa cosa blanca de encima, era algo parecido a una bola de algodón, era suave y olía a… comida, solo que parecía tener vida, ya que además se movía y tenía un par de ojos aparentemente cerrados, una pequeña y sonriente boca y un rizo elevado del lado izquierdo de lo que aparentemente era su cara.

-Eres extrañamente familiar- menciono Alemania con cara de resignación.

Dentro de la caja había también un instructivo, que hubiera sido bastante útil verlo desde un principio. El nombre de la cosa blanca era "Mochitalia", una mascota a base de pan de arroz, a la cual había que cuidar y querer y bla bla bla… y alimentar solo con lechuga, como advertencia con letras pequeñas decía "No lo alimenten con pasta y/o vino". Por suerte el Alemán amaba las reglas y hacer las cosas como era debido y nunca se le pasaba leer los pequeños apartados de ningún instructivo sobre la tierra, también dentro de la caja había un papel que decía "De parte de Hungría y el señor Austria". Aunque era obvio que quien lo enviaba era Hungría por la tipografía de la nota y porque se refería a Austria como "señor".

-Bueno, si es un regalo de ellos entonces es seguro… pero ahora mismo estoy muy cansado, así que vayamos a dormir- Explicaba al mochitalia como si se tratara de una persona, y sobre todo una persona que conoce muy bien.

El pequeño mochi solo observo al alemán acostarse y quedarse dormido antes de que pudieras pronunciar "Steckrübeneintopf", después de eso el mochi salto a su lado para acompañarlo en sus sueños.

-N… no… ¿Qué?... ¿Qué hacs….? P-para… hnnn…- pronunciaba el alemán palabras apenas entendibles y respiraciones entrecortadas- ¡¿Quién?-

Despertó de golpe quedando sentado en su cama mientras miraba alrededor de cuarto para averiguar quién era la mente pervertida que se había atrevido a toquetearlo mientras dormía, pero no había nada, nada más que él y el mochi que seguía durmiendo profundamente a pesar del grito del alemán y de todo el ruido que hizo mientras buscaba por toda la habitación.

"Debió haber sido un sueño… uno bastante real" pensó el alemán al acomodarse de nuevo en su habitación, aunque ahí no se había terminado, Alemania despertó varias veces esa noche sintiendo que alguien le estaba metiendo mano, pero todo seguía igual, solo él y el mochi que por nada del mundo parecía despertarse.

Fue una de las peores noches para Alemania, y su misión de descansar que tanto quería había fracasado, al menos hasta poco antes del amanecer en que por fin había podido consolar el sueño hasta que Prusia lo levantara temprano en la mañana reclamando el desayuno como de costumbre.

"_¡WEST!"_ Se escucho desde fuera de la habitación, aunque Alemania se resistía a abrir siquiera los ojos, estaba muy cansado y se sentía como si tuviera el peso de otra persona encima, sin duda necesitaba dormir otro rato.

-¡West voy a entrar!- Aviso cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta. –Vaya, en serio que es raro que no estés despierto au… ¿Cuándo llego Ita-chan aquí?- Pregunto confundido

-¿Quién?- Alemania inmediatamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con Italia encima de él y por si fuera poco completamente desnudo.

-Ah… creo que… esperaré abajo, ya entiendo porque estabas tan cansado- dijo saliendo de la cuarto entre risas disimuladas.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No! No es lo que parece- Alemania intentaba explicar sin hacer movimientos bruscos, de pronto se dio cuenta que lo hacía para no despertar a Italia y cambio su actitud rápidamente. -¡Italia despierta!-

-¡Gyyah! ¿Qué pasa?- Italia despertó asustado quedando sentado sobre Alemania- ¿Alemania? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?-

-¡Esta es mi habitación, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Ahm… no recuerdo-

-Mein gott…- Alemania susurro con resignación poniendo la palma de su mano en su frente, y de pronto pensó dónde había quedado el pequeño mochitalia buscándolo con la mirada rápidamente sin obtener nada.

-Solo recuerdo que tuve un sueño bastante embarazoso con Alemania que prefiero no mencionar jeje~-

-¿Qué tu qué….?-

-¡Oh por cierto!- irrumpió Prusia en la plática asomando solo la cabeza por la puerta. –Entonces si eran _juguetitos _lo que te había llegado por paquetería, ¿No?. Ita-chan se ve tan lindo también sin ropa kesesese~- Dijo entre risas mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

Ante lo último ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora sonrojándose un poco por parte del italiano y la completa vergüenza del alemán.

(*)Bruder: Hermano para quien no sabía :'D

(*)Scheiße: Mierda

Lo había pensado más cortito ._. FAIL!


End file.
